1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly pertains to a new tool for cleaning pipe ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,711 describes a portable hand tool for cleaning pipe joints. Another type of tool is U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,537 is a combination cleaner and reamer for tubes and fittings.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a single device that is capable of de-burring the ends of freshly cut conduits of several of the most common diameters, along with the capability of having interchangeable cutting sections.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the utilization of a multi-section cutting assembly with different diameters.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new tool that speeds up the construction process in a variety of fields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool that is versatile in both use and maintenance.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a de-burring assembly for de-burring pipe ends with different inside diameters. The de-burring assembly includes a plurality of frustuconical bit members, each having a different outside diameter. Each of the bit members has blade portions for engaging inner and bottom edges of the pipe ends. An elongate support structure supports the members of the de-burring assembly, while a securing member secures the de-burring assembly to the support structure. The assembly is then positionable in a drill to rotate the de-burring assembly. Each bit member is designed for a specific diameter pipe, and is replaceable if the blade portions become dull.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, arc pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.